Naughty Nurse and Innocent Man
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Lee Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal. Suatu hari ia mengalami kecelakaan dimana mobilnya mengalami rem blong , luka yg dialaminya cukup serius membuatnya terdampar di Seoul Hospital. Saat pertama masuk rumah sakit itu, ia bertemu dgn suster yg sangat suka menggodanya. Menggoda ke arah hal-hal yg berbau Mesum! HaeHyuk!


Author:

Chapter: 1 of 2

Genre: Yaoi , gaje parah, T+ and nyerempet M (dikit)

Main cast:

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

other cast:

Choi Hyun Soo

Lee Sungmin

Choi Kyuhyun

Warning: Typos (s) bergelantungan, gaje aneh bgt dah -"

Note:

Annyeong readerdeul^^

Aku Author baru di ffn, mian kalau cerita ini jelek XD

Mohon bantuannya neee

Summary:

Lee Donghae, seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan (?). Ia seorang penyanyi terkenal. Suatu hari ia mengalami kecelakaan dimana mobilnya mengalami rem blong. Hingga ia menabrak pembatas jalan , luka yg dialaminya cukup serius membuatnya terdampar di Seoul Hospital.

Saat pertama masuk rumah sakit itu, ia bertemu dgn suster yg sangat suka menggodanya. Menggoda ke arah hal-hal yg berbau M-preg, ia termasuk 'innocent man' cuman bisa menuruti saja.

Apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya?

#summary gatot -"a

Silahkan membaca~~~

Seoul, 10 April 2012. SM Entertainment

Author POV's

"Hah~

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku boleh pulang kan sekarang?" tanya Donghae pada managernya. Yah, kini ia dan sang managernya sedang ada dikantor management membahas jadwal yg akan dia lakukan besok.

"Ne hyung. Tapi hati-hati ne?

Dan ingat kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae yg berada disebelahnya. Ia mewanti-wanti hyungnya itu sambil matanya tetap fokus membaca jadwal Donghae.

"Iya iya, aku bukan anak kecil kok. Bye bye Kyu^^ " dan Donghae pun menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun yg memang telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas jadwal Donghae esok.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, yah walaupun Donghae itu sudah dewasa tapi namja tampan itu sangat polos. Polosnya ngelebihi author yg lagi ngetik utang-utangnya ini (?), bahkan ia pernah hampir diculik oleh beberapa yeoja gak jelas saat ia meninggalkan sang 'hyung'nya ini sebentar untuk mengambil dompetnya yg ketinggalan. Terkadang untuk urusan menyetir saja tidak becus, mereka berdua pernah dan lagi-lagi hampir mendarat di rumah sakit gara-gara Donghae yg menyetir dengan bergaya ala pembalap F1.

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan mau copot waktu itu, mengingatnya saja sudah keringat dingin dan merinding disko.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada ikan polos itu."

Disisi lain, perjalanan pulang.

Donghae POV's

Huhf, akhirnya aku pulang!

Sesampainya dirumah aku mau langsung tidur ah.

Entah kenapa aku mulai mengantuk dan tak fokus menyetir, sedikit-sedikit aku menguap lebar menandakan kalau aku mengantuk.

TINNN!

BRAKKK!

Dan semuanya gelap. . . .

(skip time)

Author POV's

"Cepat bawa pasien ke ruang operasi! Kita sudah tidak ada waktu!

Hyukjae-ssi! Cepat Bantu aku!" teriak seorang dokter yeoja, ia tengah berlari. Dengan disampingnya sebuah ranjang dorong yg ditempati namja tampan yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae. Wajah tampannya masih bersimbah darah, yah ia mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Ia yg mengantuk tak fokus menyetir dan ternyata dari arah berlawanan melaju sebuah mobil, Donghae yg berusaha menghindar membanting setir ke arah kiri. Ia menginjak rem mobil namun na'as, rem mobilnya macet atau bisa dikatakan blong. Dan akhirnya kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Mobilnya menghantam pembatas jalan.

"B-baik dokter Choi!" jawab seorang suster berseragam yeoja bername tag Lee Hyukjae. Ia pun berlari mengikuti sang dokter Choi memasuki ruang operasi.

Dan operasi pun dimulai.

_1 jam kemudian._

Kyuhyun yg menunggu dengan gelisah diluar ruang operasi hanya bisa berdoa agar operasinya lancar, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae. Walaupun terkadang namja tampan itu sedikit menyusahkannya, membuatnya jengkel bahkan dimarahi oleh CEO dari management pun pernah dia alami gara-gara ulah namja tampan itu yg mendadak hilang dari lokasi syutting dramanya karna namja tampan penyuka nemo itu memilih bermain dengan gerombolan anak kecil ditaman dekat lokasi syutting!

Lampu didekat pintu operasi berubah menjadi warna hijau, menandakan operasi telah selesai dilakukan. Kyuhyun yg dilanda rasa cemas segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati pintu ruang operasi.

Cklekk...

Keluarlah seorang dokter yeoja dengan pakaian khusus operasinya, masker yg menutupi mulut dan juga hidungnya ia tanggalkan. Yeoja muda itu mendekati Kyuhyun yg wajahnya sudah tidak karuan itu.

"Tenang Kyuhyun-ah. Donghae selamat, ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya saja kakinya patah, jadi harus terapi beberapa bulan." kata yeoja itu, Kyuhyun yg mendengarnya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Hah~ Gomawo Hyun-chan, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan ikan polos itu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memijat keningnya, ia juga mengelap keringat dingin yg sedari tadi membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, dia akan dipindahkan kekamar rawat. Ingat jangan membebani pikirannya, ia harus istirahat total. Kami pihak rumah sakit akan menyuruh seorang perawat yg akan membantu keperluan Donghae." kata Hyun Soo lagi, kacamata berframe biru itu ia benarkan lagi ketempat semula.

"Dokter Choi, kami harus membawanya sekarang?" tanya seorang suster namja, ia mendorong ranjang tempat Donghae berbaring sekarang. Dibantu beberapa suster namja dan yeoja yg mendorong dari samping ranjang. Masih menggunakan seragam operasi mereka.

"Ne, bawa keruang rawat 1997. Dan kau Lee Hyukjae kau kuberi tugas untuk mengawasi perkembangan pasien ini." jawab Hyun Soo, dan memberi perintah pada suster yg sejam lalu ia teriaki untuk membantu operasi kali ini.

"Ne, dokter Choi." sedangkan suster bernama Lee Hyukjae itu menjawab dengan patuh. Lalu yeoja itu melihat kearah temannya dan memberi isyarat dengan mata bulatnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dokter Choi."

Taman Rumah Sakit Angels Cassie

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah memperoleh jabatan sebagai kepala rumah sakit ini Hyun-chan? Kau ini masih kecil sudah jadi kepala, ckckcck." kata Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yg ia tahu sekarang.

"Siapa juga yg mau jadi kepala rumah sakit disini. Jadi dokter sih mau, tapi kalau bukan karna Appa aku sudah kabur ke L.A dan menetap disana." balas si yeoja bernama lengkap Choi Hyun Soo yg duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi taman rumah sakit itu.

"Hei, ahjussi itu sayang padamu. Jadi dia menyuruhmu menjadi dokter karna ia ingin memberimu jabatannya. Lagi pula kau memang bisa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, yah mereka berdua ini adalah saudara sepupu. Hyun Soo, yeoja manis ini adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala Rumah Sakit Angels Cassie ini masih berumur 19 tahun. Kalau bukan karna ia anak yg jenius ia tak mungkin lulus dari kedokteran dan bisa mendapat gelar dokternya itu. Ia adalah dokter spesialis tulang.

"Iya sih, hah lupakan masalah itu. Bagaimana dengan kabar Hangeng ahjussi dan Heechul ahjumma Kyu?"

"Mereka baik kok, kapan-kapan mainlah kerumahku."

"Iya-iya, oya. Kau ingin melihat Donghae tidak?" tawar Hyun Soo

"Iya dong, Hyun-chan. Aku harus melihat keadaannya, bagaimanapun juga uang yang ada didompetku berasal dari dia juga." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat serampangan. Sifat evilnya kembali muncul.

"Dasar kau ini, uang saja yg kau pikir. Kajja kita kesana." dan kedua sepupu ini pun meninggalkan taman rumah sakit ini, dan menuju ke ruang rawat Donghae yg dimana terjadi 'sesuatu' dikamar itu.

dikamar Donghae

"Mmpphhh. . .ckckckckcck. Nghhhh. . . " suara desahan tertahan itu terdengar sedikit berisik diruang rawat 1997 itu. Nampak seorang suster 'yeoja' yg kini dalam keadaan berantakan dan juga seorang pasien yg tengah berciuman panas diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Nampak tangan sang namja tengah masuk kedalam seragam suster itu dan mulai menggerayangi punggung sang suster.

"Le. . . passhh~~~" pinta sang suster sambil menepuk dada bidang si namja tampan, merasakan tepukan pelan didadanya si namja tampan yg ternyata adalah Donghae itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tak rela. Benang-benang saliva pun terlihat saat kedua bibir mereka saling menjauh.

Sang suster kini berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, paru-parunya serasa kosong akibat ciuman tadi. Sedangkan Donghae, ia terus-terusan meneguk ludahnya pelan saat manik matanya bertemu dengan bibir si suster yg begitu kissable dimatanya.

"Suster~~~~" panggil Donghae dengan nadanya yg manja, menggerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Suster berseragam 'yeoja' itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae, suster bername tag Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sok manjanya Donghae itu perlahan menghampiri Donghae.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, arra?" kata Hyukjae sambil menggoda Donghae dengan menjilat cuping telinga namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa geli dan sensualnya lidah 'yeoja' dihadapannya sekarang. Hyukjae pun menghentikan kegiatannya tadi, dan mulai bersikap bahwa tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia merasakan ada 2 orang yg akan memasuki ruangan ini, kalau salah satu dari kedua orang itu – yg ada difeelingnya adalah dokter muda Choi yg sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit ini bisa-bisa dipecat dia.

Tok tok tok~~~

"Donghae-ya~

Kau sedang apa didalam?" suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari luar. Hyukjae kenal betul suara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter muda itu kan?

"Jawab panggilan itu Hae-ya~~" bisik Hyukjae dengan suara super seksi ditelinga Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Aku didalam! Aku lagi duduk kok! Buka saja pintunya Hyun-chan~" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum gaje, sang suster pun kembali ketempat semula sambil memegang laporan perkembangan Donghae yg tadi memang ia bawa.

Ckleekkkk~~~

"Kau lihat dia sudah mulai autis, Hyun-chan." kata Kyuhyun asal, begitu melihat Donghae yg tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil ketawa-tiwi memegang belahan bibirnya dan menatap suster yg berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sifatmu dari dulu tak berubah ya." Hyun Soo hanya geleng-geleng mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, konyol menurutnya.

Sesama autis jangan saling menghina kan?

"Hyun-chan, autis itu apa sih?" tanya Donghae. Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar polos bin autis, pikir Kyuhyun lagi.

"Autis itu seperti Kyuhyun, Donghae. Hyukjae, sepertinya Donghae siuman lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, awasi terus perkembangannya ne?"

"Ne, dokter Choi. Saya permisi sebentar, saya akan mengambil makan siang tuan Lee." dan Hyukjae pun beranjak keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Donghae terus saja memperhatikan pintu yg baru saja dilewati Hyukjae, melihat tatapan mata Donghae yg sedikit aneh Hyun Soo menepuk dahi namja tampan itu sedikit keras.

"Sakit Hyun-chan.

Kalau aku jadi autis kayak Kyuhyun gimana? Aku kan tampan." racau Donghae sedikit narsis. Kyuhyun melototkan matanya begitu mendengar Donghae mengatainya autis. Sama seperti Hyun Soo yg menjadikannya sebagai contoh apa itu autis.

"Kenapa kau melototi pintu itu hmm? Pintu itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana Hae-ya." kata Hyun Soo lalu mengusap-usap pelan dahi namja yg telah ia anggap seperti oppanya sendiri itu.

"Yeoja tadi, namanya siapa Hyun-chan?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Hyun Soo mematung, gerakan usapan pelan didahi Donghae berhenti. Hyun Soo benar-benar syok.

Hyun Soo POV's

"Yeoja tadi, namanya siapa Hyun-chan?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Berharap aku menjawabnya, aku terdiam. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Cklekkk~~~

"Permisi tuan Lee harus makan sekarang." tiba-tiba pintu kamar Donghae terbuka menampakkan sosok Hyukjae dengan seragam suster yeojanya. Ia membawa semangkuk bubur khas rumah sakit dengan nampan.

"Asik! Suapinnn. . . " girang Donghae begitu melihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, menampakkan gummy smilenya yg semakin membuat Donghae senyam-senyum gak jelas. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas disamping kasur Donghae.

Sebelum ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyuapkan isinya ke mulut Donghae, kucekal pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia menatapku bingung dan takut?

Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?

"Hyukjae, kita harus bicara. Kyuhyun suapi Donghae dulu." suruhku ke Kyuhyun dan menggeret Hyukjae keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae. Kubawa ia keruang kerjaku yg tak jauh dari ruangan dimana Donghae dirawat ini.

Diruang kerja Hyun Soo

"Duduk." begitu masuk diruang kerjaku ini, kusuruh ia duduk dikursi tepat berhadapan denganku dimeja kerjaku. Aku pun berjalan kearah kuris kerjaku dan duduk disana.

"eee, kenapa dokter Choi membawaku kemari?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit takut. Kuangkat wajahku yg sedari tadi menunduk, kulihat wajahnya.

"Kita harus bicara, terutama pakaianmu itu." ia sedikit terlonjak begitu aku mengungkit pakaiannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas seragamnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau ini perawat namja Hyukjae, sebenarnya sih boleh-boleh saja kau memakai seragam suster yeoja. Hanya saja, apa yg akan terjadi jika ada yah kau mengertikan maksudku?"

"Maksud dokter kalau. . ."

"Donghae itu menyukaimu, dia itu namja ikan yg polosnya gak ketulungan. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yg kalian lakukan didalam sebelum aku masuk dengan Kyuhyun tadi." ucapku membuatnya semakin membuatnya takut. Semburat pink itu muncul dipipinya. Sepertinya apa yg kulihat itu benar.

"Mian dokter Choi." minta ma'afnya. Aku menghela nafas berat, sepertinya akan susah.

"Sudahlah, yg penting kau jangan menggodanya. Kau akan dalam bahaya, dan-"

Author POV's

Brakkkk~~~

"Hyun-chan! Apa sih yg kau bicarakan sama suster yeppeo-KU ini? Aku capek menunggunya, aku lapar~~" tiba-tiba Donghae datang keruangan kerja Hyun Soo dan langsung menggebrak pintu bercat putih itu. Kyuhyun yg berada dibelakangnya tampak ngos-ngosan, namja tampan itu mengatur nafasnya yg satu-satu itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan Hyukjae? Kau harus hati-hati." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Hyun Soo malahan mewanti-wanti Hyukjae dengan wajah menakut-nakuti Hyukjae.

"Hyun-chan! Kau ini budeg atau gimana sih?! Kemarikan suster yeppeo-KU!" Donghae yg kesal dengan respon Hyun Soo mencak-mencak gaje, dan berusaha menarik tangan mungil nan kurus Hyukjae.

'Bletakk'

Dengan perasaan antara jengkel dibilang budeg atau emang udah senep liat muka Donghae, Hyun Soo menjitak kepala namja penyuka nemo itu. Sontak Donghae memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Hyukjae terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Donghae yg begitu tampan dan nampak menggemaskan dengan pout yg ia lakukan.

'Bletakk'

Kali ini bukan Hyun Soo yg melakukannya, melainkan Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya tangan namja berwajah evil itu.

"Huweee, Kyu~

Kenapa kau menjitakku ditempat yg sama dengan jitakan Hyun-chan tadi? Sakit tauuu~~" sebal Donghae sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hyun Soo langsung menatap Hyukjae. Seolah memerintahnya dengan artian 'bawa dia kembali, lama-lama senep juga liat wajah melas Donghae. Arra?'

Hyukjae yg mengerti dengan tatapan itu, berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah selesai, ia pun menghampiri Donghae yg masih setia dengan wajah melasnya.

"Kajja, kita kembali^^

Kau pasti lapar kan tuan Lee?" ajak Hyukjae sambil menggelayut dilengan Donghae. Sontak wajah Donghae memerah seketika, seperti kepiting rebus. Hyun Soo yg melihat kejadian didepannya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng gaje.

"Hyun-chan. Aku juga harus balik nih, umma memintaku pulang cepat." kata Kyuhyun, nampaknya ia baru menerima pesan dari umma tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kyu. Salam untuk ahjumma dan juga ahjussi." balas Hyun Soo, yeoja itu bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae bawa dia keruangannya. Aku akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai lobby depan sana." dan kedua saudara sepupu itupun meninggalkan kedua makhluk yg berbeda sifat tapi terkadang satu tujuan (?) diruangannya.

Sedangkan Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam, seolah ingin memakan suster cantik yg ada dihadapannya sekarang. Menyadari ada mata yg terus memandang dirinya, Hyukjae pun menatap Donghae yg berada disampingnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya cengar-cengir dan segera menarik lengan kurus Hyukjae untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Ayo suster, aku lapaarr~~" begitulah rajukan seorang Lee Donghae, namja yg terlalu polos.

Di depan lobby rumah sakit

"Kau hati-hati ne Kyu? Salam untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi." kata Hyun Soo yg tengah mengantarkan Kyuhyun, saat ini mereka tepat berada didepan pintu lobby. Dan dihadapan mereka telah terpakir mobil mewah seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, salam juga untuk kedua orangtuanu. Aku pergi dulu ne?" sahut Kyuhyun yg kini tengah berada didalam kemudi mobilnya, diturunkannya kaca mobil sampai setengah.

"Ne, hati-hati. Pai-pai^^" Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum dan segera melajukan mobilnya untuk keluar dari area Rumah Sakit itu. Setelah mobil Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari pandangan mata, Hyun Soo pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam Rumah Sakit.

_dddrttt_

_Perfect Appa calling~~~_

"Yoboseyo Appa?" sapa Hyun Soo dgn sopan.

"_Apa kau sibuk sekarang ini Hyun-chan? Appa dan Umma ingin makan siang bersamamu_." dengan to the pointnya si Appanya Hyun Soo a.k.a Choi Siwon itu membuat sang aegya melongo gaje.

"Gak sibuk sih Appa, baiklah. Kita makan siang dimana?" tanya Hyun Soo pada akhirnya, setelah menyadarkan dirinya dari dunia gaje yg menderanya barusan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"_Dicaffe Snow Ocean, Appa dan Umma menunggumu disini_." ujar Siwon sambil meneguk secangkir kopi yg ada didepannya. Kibum yg daritadi hanya menjadi pendengar merebut ponsel Siwon, dan segera menyapa sang aegya. "Hyunnie! Bogoshipeun!" pekik heboh Kibum sang umma. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Umma? Nado bogoshipeun umma^^ " balas Hyun Soo dengan begitu tenang.

"Cepat kemari ne? Umma menunggumu chagiya~~~"

Tut. . .tut. . .tut.. .

"Belum juga aku jawab, sudah diputus sambungannya. Hhh~

Dasar umma." gerutu Hyun Soo, dibukanya pintu ruang kerjanya dan segera mencopot jas dokternya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dengan segera ia pergi ke caffe dimana kedua orangtuanya menunggu kedatangannya.

At Caffe Snow Ocean

"Mereka berdua dimana yah? Jangan-jangan diruang VIP itu lagi." ucap Hyun Soo pada dirinya sendiri, ia langkahkan kakinya untuk masuk semakin dalam ke caffe mewah itu.

"Selamat datang Nona Muda Choi~

Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda didalam." seorang maid yeoja mengantarkan Hyun Soo disebuah ruangan VIP yg begitu dikenal oleh yeoja manis ini. Pintu pun dibuka oleh dua orang maid namja yg berada dikedua sisi pintu dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka mempersilahkan Hyun Soo.

Dan kini terlihatlah 2 orang namja yg begitu dirindukan Hyun Soo, dengan langkah sedikit tergesa ia menghampiri keduanya. Setelah dekat ia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya, memeluk erat leher Kibum - ummanya- , menimbun wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang sang umma.

"Umma~

Bogoshipoyo, kapan kalian pulang dari Jepang? Kenapa tak memberi tahu Hyunnie?" tanya Hyun Soo penasaran, kini ia sudah duduk di kursi kosong terakhir yg terletak diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Hehehe, umma juga sangat kangen dengan kamu chagi~" balas Kibum dengan tersenyum manis, diusapnya rambut pendek nan halus milik anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Disini kau pasti masih manja aniya? Kau sudah besar hmm" mendengar ucapan sang appa sontak membuat Hyun Soo memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. Ia kan sudah 19 tahun, masa masih manja? Oh tidak, kalau dia manja tak mungkin ia mengurusi Rumah Sakit yg diberikan oleh appanya itu.

"Enak saja, Hyunnie itu udah besar tahu. Kalau Hyunnie manja, Hyunnie sudah kabur ke L.A dan tidak akan mau mengurusi Rumah Sakit appa." balas yeoja itu dengan nada yg begitu sebal. Membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia ikut mengelus rambut sang aegya sama seperti yg Kibum lakukan.

"Iya-iya, anak appa yg pintar tapi tetap kekanak-kanakan ini sudah besar. Hahahaha~" tawa seorang Choi Siwon pun meledak begitu melihat raut wajah sang aegya yg begitu dibanggakannya itu menjadi sangat lucu sekarang. Kibum yg melihat kelakuan nampyeonnya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia sangat tahu kalau nampyeonnya itu hobinya menggoda dan menjahili dia atau tidak aegya mereka ini. Dasar, seperti tak ingat umur saja.

"Umma~~" kali ini Hyun Soo merajuk kearah Kibum, mengeluarkan jurus senyuman maut 100.000 volt.

"Wonnie~~

Sudahlah, jangan goda Hyunnie terus." Kibum pun menatap Siwon dengan deathglear yg bisa begitu mematikan, sedangkan Siwon langsung berhenti menggoda sang aegya yg tengah manyun ria gara-gara dirinya.

"Nah, kajja kita makan." lanjut Kibum begitu pesanan mereka datang. Hyun Soo yg memang dasarnya tengah lapar langsung berteriak senang. Apalagi jika bukan makanan kesukaannya berada dihadapannya.

"Yeiy! Makan!" Kibum dan Siwon pun tersenyum lembut melihat Hyun Soo.

Dan kita tinggalkan sebentar reunian keluarga Choi ini, dan kembali kedalam kamar rawat Donghae. Sepertinya namja tampan ini tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Angel Cassie Hospital

Kamar rawat Donghae

"Suster~~" panggil Donghae manja, namja tampan itu tengah menikmati suapan yg diberikan Hyukjae, Hyukjae yg merasa terpanggil pun memandang Donghae penuh tanda tanya.

"Yg tadi kita lanjutin yuk suster~" pinta Donghae dengan wajah memelas, Eunhyuk pun tersenyum. Namja manis itu pun segera menaruh piring yg masih berisi makanan keatas meja nakas, lalu beranjak naik keatas kasur dimana Donghae tengah duduk dengan senyum mesum.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayu yg benar-benar menggoda, membuat namja berstatuskan seme-sama seperti Donghae menjilat bibir bawah melihat pemandangan mengiurkan didepan mata.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Donghae mendekap tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Memajukan wajah tampannya untuk mendekat kewajah manis nan cantik Eunhyuk yg sudah bersiap untuk dimakan olehnya.

Cup~

Sangat lembut dan berkesan sangat romantis, Donghae melumat pelan kedua belah bibir Eunhyuk yg begitu terasa manis. Dan Donghae kecanduan akan bibir itu, semakin lama ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Kini bibir Donghae berpindah keleher jenjang Eunhyuk yg bersih tanpa noda. Dengan sangat erotisnya Donghae menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher itu penuh nafsu. Dan kini terciptalah kissmark yg begitu banyak dileher Eunhyuk.

"Suster, maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku? Donghae cinta suster~~" pinta Donghae setelah melepaskan lumatannya dileher putih itu. Eunhyuk yg mendengarnya sedikit tersentak kaget, namja manis itu belum berpikir sampai sejauh ini kalau penampilan dan kelakuannya membuat Donghae menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Eunhyuk menerima cinta Donghae, hanya saja Donghae hanya tahu kalau Eunhyuk ini adalah yeoja. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae jika tahu bahwa Eunhyuk yg sebenarnya?

"Donghae-ya~

Jangan mencintaiku, aku tak pantas untukmu." ucap Eunhyuk sedikit tidak rela, namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan tangisnya yg sebentar lagi pecah.

"Hyukkie itu sangat pantas untuk Hae, yeoja cantik dan namja tampan sangatlah cocok!" balas Donghae, Eunhyuk yg mendengarnya tersenyum begitu Donghae memanggilnya dengan nama yg begitu manis. Tapi airmatanya mengalir begitu mendengar Donghae yg mengiranya adalah yeoja.

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Donghae dan membawanya kedadanya yg sedikit terbentuk yg ia beri oppai.

"Eh, dada Hyukkie kecil yah!" Eunhyuk kini benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Donghae, bagaimana bisa namja ini bisa polos seperti ini?

"Hae-ya~" dengan suara sedikit bergetar Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae, membuat namja tampan itu menatapnya. Perlahan dengan lembut disingkirkannya telapak tangan Donghae, kini namja manis itu beralih membuka kemeja kerjanya memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yg membuat Donghae mupeng. Dilepasnya tali bra yg menggantung dilehernya, terlepaslah tali itu dan bra itu jatuh dikasur. Memperlihatkan dada rata Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau mencintai aku yg namja ini?"

TBC

Kyaaa!

Author gak kuat neglanjutin ini –lap idung yg mimisan hebat

Sumpah ini terasa HOT, walaupun baru permulaan. Cerita yg gaje abis pasti ngebuat readerdeul bosen banget.

Mian ne? Otak Author selalu konslet^^

*sadar diri

#ketawa nista

*digoreng readersdeul

Annyeong!

document here...


End file.
